


like an open book

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domen kann die Stimmungen seines Bruders lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domen kennt seinen Bruder

„Ich kapier‘s einfach nicht.“, Tande fuhr sich genervt durch die blonden Haare und beobachtete Peters Umgang mit der Presse, sprich mit dem deutschen Eurosportreporter, der gerade einen Arm um die Schultern des Slowenen gelegt hatte„Wie kann er bitte so ernst bleiben?“ „Huh?“, Domen, der neben ihm lehnte an der Bande lehnte und konzentriert seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, runzelte nun die Stirn, als er nun ebenfalls seinen Bruder beobachtete, „Ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass er frustriert ist.“ „Aha … Und wo?“, der blonde Norweger schnaubte, aber Domen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wie gesagt, es ist ganz offensichtlich … Nur noch etwas und Peter explodiert.“ Tande wirkte auch jetzt nicht überzeugt, als er sich nun von der Bande abstieß, seine Tasche schulterte und sich seinem Team anschloss, „Slowenen ...“

„Ah, da ist jemand glücklich ...“, Domen, der gerade seine Turnschuhe band, grinste, „Ziemlich glücklich.“ „Tom ist immer glücklich, Domen ...“, Dawid nickte zu dem grinsenden Norweger, der bis gerade eben noch in der Leaderbox gestanden hatte und sie nun für Peter räumte. „Was? Quatsch, ich meine Peter … Peter ist glücklich.“ „Hat er das vorhin gesagt? Mit dir, seinem Bruder redet er ja sicher, oder?“, fragte der Pole neugierig, aber Domen schüttelte den Kopf, „Es steht ihm doch ins Gesicht geschrieben … Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag ihn doch selber!“ „Mpf.“, Dawid knüllte das verschwitzte Shirt etwas fester als nötig zusammen und warf es in die Tasche, „Als ob er mit mir reden würde ...“ „Angsthase!“, flüsterte Domen und als sein Bruder mit einem knappen Nicken an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, schubste er Dawid in diese Richtung, „Er mag dich … Mach einfach, Feigling.“

Dawid hasste das siegessichere Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Slowenen, als er ihn einige Minuten später auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz einholte, „Ok, du hattest recht. Aber, wie machst du das?!?“ „Wie mache ich was?“, der Jüngere schien wirklich verwirrt, „Ich meine, es ist doch echt nicht zu übersehen … Sein ganzes Gesicht … Seid ihr alle blind?“ „Domen, mal ehrlich. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos … Ich glaube, er weiß nicht mal, wie man lächelt!“, der Pole wirkte etwas nervös, aber der Jüngste der Prevcbrüder schnaubte nur, „Mal daran gedacht, dass es daran liegt, dass ihr alle etwas … dramatisch veranlagt seid? Euch fehlt einfach die … die Finesse!“

Domen blinzelte überrascht, als ihm plötzlich ein Deutscher in den Weg trat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan haben mochte, um Beachtung von Severin Freund zu bekommen und warum der Deutsche so nervös zu sein schien. „Uhm … Ich habe von Forfang gehört … der mit Kamil gesprochen, der es von Clemens und Denis… Uhm … Kannst du wirklich die Stimmung deines Bruders … Ähem … erkennen?“ Der Jüngere war sich sicher, dass dies eigentlich eine Aussage und keine Frage sein sollte, aber dennoch antwortete er mit einem knappen Schulterzucken, „Manchmal.“ „Uuuuund?“, Severin wippte auf den Fußballen, als Domen sich nun langsam umdrehte und seinen Bruder, der gerade mit geschlossenen Augen und die Hände ruhig auf den Oberschenkeln ruhend, auf einem Klappstuhl saß, musterte, „Enttäuscht.“  
Domen bedauerte fast, dass er überhaupt geantwortet hatte, als die Schultern des Deutschen nun niedersanken und er auch den Kopf hängen ließ. „Enttäuscht von sich selber.“, fügte er, nachdem er seinen großen Bruder noch einen Augenblick angesehen hatte, hinzu und wich hastig einen Schritt zurück, als Severin plötzlich strahlte, „Super! Ich dachte schon … Ach egal … Ich geh besser zu ihm ...“ Er winkte dem kleinen Prevc kurz zu, joggte denn aber zu Peter, „Hey!“ Domen blieb alleine zurück und starrte ihm, vollkommen verwirrt hinterher.

„Also gut … Was hat Forfang dir erzählt?“, Domen hob die Hand, noch bevor sein Trainer ein Wort hatte sagen können. „Forfang? Warum sollte ich mit dem reden? Nein … Es war Anders, der es von Tom gehört hat … Und Tom ...“, wieder unterbrach die gehobene Hand Goran und Domen seufzte genervt, „Ich will es gar nicht wissen ...“ „Er sagte, du wärst der Peterflüsterer.“, auch Goran flüsterte nun und Domen verbiss sich einen Fluch, „Ok … Ich sage dir wie er gelaunt ist … Aber, ich hab was gut bei dir!“ „Wie viel?“, wollte der Trainer wissen, aber Domen lächelte nur liebenswürdig, „Das sage ich dir später … Irgendwann werde ich es einfordern ...“ „Na gut.“, eher widerwillig gab Goran sich geschlagen und Domen warf einen kurzen Blick auf Peter, „Genervt. Ich würde an deiner Stelle bis nach dem Mittagessen warten, bis du ihm von dem Photoshooting erzählen willst … Am besten wartest du noch eine oder zwei Stunden länger, er wirkt müde.“

„Gregor?!?“, Domen kam abrupt zum Halt vor dem Österreicher und wich leicht zurück, als Gregor sich zu ihm beugte, „Ich habe gehört, du bist so eine Art Stimmungsring für deinen Bruder?“ Der junge Slowene schüttelte aber nur den Kopf, „Und selbst wenn … Dir werde ich bestimmt nichts erzählen!“ „Ich schuld dir denn was … Denk einmal darüber nach … Ich könnte dir ein Boot kaufen. Oder ein eigenes Baumhaus … Oder du könntest eine Woche in Innsbruck verbringen ...“ „Kein Interesse. Du hast nichts, was ich will … Gar nichts!“, wieder schüttelte Domen den Kopf und zwänge sich kurzerhand an dem Österreicher vorbei, „Lass mich zufrieden.“ „Pff. Wahrscheinlich ist das eh alles Quasch.“, schnaubte Gregor und Domen drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, „Und trotzdem bettelst du ...“

„Du schuldest mir was.“, auch wenn er nur als Zuschauer an die größte Schanze der Welt kommen durfte, so hielt das die Skispringer nicht davon ab, ihn nach Peters Stimmung zu befragen. „Was?“, der Norweger runzelte die Stirn und so wiederholte Domen noch einmal langsamer den Ablauf, „Also, ich sage dir, wie er drauf ist und du schuldest mir was.“ „Du bist seltsam, Prevc.“, der Blonde lachte nervös und Domen grinste, „Und du neugierig, Fannemel.“ „Also gut.“, stimmte Anders schließlich zu, „Mach dein Ding.“  
Wie schon so oft drehte Domen sich um und musterte seinen großen Bruder. Aber, dieses Mal war etwas anders, denn auch Peter hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und musterte ihn. Domen war sich sicher, dass er ebenso ein offenes Buch für seinen Bruder war, wie dieser für ihn und das hieß, dass Peter sicherlich bald eine Beteiligung an seinen wirklich gut gehenden Geschäften verlangen würde. Auch wenn man es nicht für möglich halten würde, Peter war ein richtiger Business-Hai, wenn er eine Gelegenheit witterte.  
Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich wieder zu dem kleineren Norweger, „Ruhig … Aber, ich würde mich ihm nicht näheren.“ „Was soll ich denn damit anfangen?“, die roten Flecken zeigten die Verärgerung deutlichst, aber Domen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wenn ihr etwas mehr … einschränken würdet, was ihr wissen wollt … Ich sage nur, was ich sehe … Er schmiedet einen teuflischen Plan, weiter zu springen … 260 Meter vielleicht. Natürlich nur, wenn du mich fragst, aber das tut ja keiner ...“ „Und, wenn ich fragen würde?“, Anders trat einen Schritt näher und Domen schloss die Augen und strich eine Strähne des blonden, strohigen Haars beseite, „Dann … könnten wir über meine Bezahlung sprechen?“ „Aber sicher … Heute Nacht?“, Anders lachte leise, löste sich dann aber von Domen, als eine Stimme ihn rief und ließ einen sprachlosen und errötenden Slowenen zurück.

„Awww, wie süß. Ihr zwei ...“, überrascht wirbelte Domen herum und entdeckte Peter in den Schatten einer Hüttenecke, „Lass mich zufrieden, Peter!“ „Sicher nicht. Ich glaube, du schuldest mir was … Ohne mich, verläuft dein kleines Geschäft im Sande.“, Peter legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder, „Und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, oder?“ „Was willst du?“, der jüngere Prevc seufzte und ließ sich von Peter durch das Labyrinth der Hütten führen, „Dafür, dass du mich benutzt, um Fannemel zu bekommen? Nichts … Aber, mein Schweigen, das ist etwas … teurer.“  
Domen schluckte schwer, es hatte nicht einmal zwei Sekunden gedauert, bis sein großer Bruder ihn durchschaut hatte. Und er hatte sogar die Schwärmerei für den Weltrekordhalter entdeckt. Der Jüngere nickte also einfach und gab sich geschlagen, „Gut … Was willst du?“  
„Wer?“, verlange Peter zu wissen und Domen begann an den Fingern abzuzählen, „Tom, Gregor, Dawid, Severin, Denis ...Goran.“ „Freund? Wie … interessant.“, Peters Miene schien sich für Außenstehende nicht zu verändern, aber Domen sah deutlich das Lächeln, das die Mundwinkel anhob, „Aber, von dem hab ich ja schon alles … An Denis habe ich kein Interesse … Gregor?!?“ „Hab ihm nichts gesagt.“, versicherte der kleine Bruder sofort und Peter tätschelte den wirren, schwarzen Schopf, „Brav … Und was willst du nun mit Fanni anfangen?“ Domen lief dunkelrot an und hustete. „Armes Baby.“, Peter schlug seinem Bruder auf den Rücken, bis dieser wieder Luft bekam, dann beugte er sich vor, „Was immer Goran dir versprochen hat … Das gehört mir ...“


	2. Goran hingegen erlebt eine Überraschung

Die Abschiedsparty war in vollem Gange, die Mannschaften hatten sich bunt vermischt, der Alkohol floss in Strömen und die meisten der kulinarischen Mitbringsel der Teams waren bereits hungrig und in Feierlaune verzehrt worden, als dem slowenischen Trainer auffiel, dass er scheinbar irgendwann in dem herrschenden Trubel Domen aus den Augen verloren zu haben schien. Es war eigentlich nicht schwer, denn Jüngsten seines Teams, der hier eigentlich auch noch nicht springen durfte, in dem Durcheinander der lebhaften Abschlussfeier zu verlieren, aber auch wenn Domen nun fast schon erwachsen war, oblag er dennoch nach wie vor der Verantwortung seines Trainers. Und weder Cene, noch Peter, die gerade in einer Ecke versuchten irgendetwas gestenreich zu erklären, noch ihre Eltern wären sicher begeistert, wenn er zugeben müsste, dass er den jüngsten Prevec irgendwo und irgendwann zwischen Ende des Springens und Party verloren hätte.  
Nach Peters Gesamtsieg und dem Ende der sehr erfolgreichen Saison hatten sie alle sich die Party und den Spaß verdient, das schloss auch Domen, der ebenfalls eine ansehnliche Saisonleistung abgeliefert hatte, nicht aus. Selbst der Kleine, den er vorhin noch mit einer Bierflasche auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche die Party genießen gesehen hatte, kannte aber die Regeln und wusste, dass er mit 17 nicht bis zum Ende der Party würde bleiben dürfen … Aber freiwillig früher gehen, das sah Domen auch nicht wirklich ähnlich …  
Wieder ließ Goran seinen Blick über die bunt vermischten Teams wandern, sah die Norweger und zwei Deutsche kichernd in der Nähe der großen Bowleschüssel und beschloss in dem Moment nichts mehr davon zu trinken. Dann entdeckte er vereinzelte Österreicher, Kasachen und einige Schweizer mit den Russen an der Bar und schließlich sah er endlich auch einige seiner Slowenen, die sich angeregt unterhielten mit einer bunt gemischten Gruppe aus verschiedenen Nationen unterhielten. Aber nirgendwo tauchte das noch immer kindlich unschuldige Gesicht von Domen aus der Menge auf.  
Vielleicht war es Domen aber auch zu laut geworden und er war kurz hinausgeschlüpft, in die immer wärmer werdenden Frühlingsnacht? Nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick über das fröhliche Chaos, zwängte Goran sich durch die Feiernden und trat einige Minuten später endlich durch die Hintertür auf den kleinen Hinterhof in die warme Nacht hinaus.  
Auch hier, im Schatten der hohen Mauern des alten Gebäudes, standen kleine Gruppen, scheinbar zumeist aber die Leute, die hinter den Kulissen so viel wichtige Arbeit verrichteten, und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Kleine Rauchfahnen, kaum bewegt vom längst eingeschlafenen Wind, kräuselten sich gen dunklem Himmel und vereinzelt glomm immer wieder die Glut einer Zigarette auf, während der Trainer sich suchend umsah und Domen aber auch noch immer nicht finden konnte. Langsam wanderte er, versuchend jedes Gesicht zu erkennen, an den kleinen Gruppen in Richtung des gemauerten Zugangs, vorbei. Vielleicht hatte Domen nur nach einem Platz gesucht, wo er nach dem ganzen Stress endlich einmal alleine sein könnte.  
Die leeren Mannschaftshütten säumten den ausgetretenen Weg und ihre dunklen Fenster schienen ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll zu mustern. Goran hielt kurz inne, als durch eine halb offen stehende Tür ein sanfter Lichtschein in die Dunkelheit fiel, trat dann aber, angelockt von dem hellen Schein und von seltsamen Geräuschen doch näher an die Hütte heran. Gegebenenfalls hatte sich Domen in eine der Hütten, die man vergessen hatte abzuschließen, zurückgezogen?  
Nun wo er näher kam, konnte er in das Innere der kleinen Hütte, die sich in nichts von den anderen Hütten unterschied, sehen. Skier und alles andere wichtige Equipment war aber bereits nach dem letzten Wettkampf gepackt und in die Wagen geladen worden, so dass die alten Holzbänke nun leer und verwaist waren. Aber dennoch waren da Geräusche in der Hütte. Es klang beinahe wie leise Stimmen und noch wie etwas anderes …   
Es klang wie … Küsse? Der Trainer zögerte kurz, auch er wusste von den Romanzen, den teilweise nur der Lust, dem Frust oder der Einsamkeit geschuldeten One Nightstands und auch den Beziehungen, die sich im Laufe der Zeit und egal der herrschenden, offiziellen Beziehung ergeben und sich mehr oder weniger langsam entwickelt hatten. Seine Neugier überwog und langsam trat Goran an das erleuchtete Fenster und spähte vorsichtig hinein.  
Nun, augenscheinlich hatte er Domen gefunden.  
Und nicht nur Domen, denn an der Wand lehnte außerdem auch Anders Fannemel und hatte die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, während der Jüngere ihn küsste. Nein, es war kein einfacher Kuss, die beiden wirkten aus, wie zwei furchtbar untervögelte, notgeile Teenager, welche die Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten. Anders‘ Finger verkrallten sich, während Goran zusah, in der giftgrünen Teamjacke, rutschten hinunter und kamen schließlich auf dem Hintern des Jüngeren zu liegen. Domen hob das Knie, drückte es fordernd in den Schritt des Norwegers, der daraufhin den Kopf in den Nacken warf und noch einmal aufstöhnte. Es erschien ihm wie das ruppige Vorspiel zweier Teenager, die endlich etwas Zeit für sich erkauft hatten und diese nun so gut wie möglich ausnutzen wollten.  
Irgendwo, in dem noch halbwegs nüchternen Teil seines Verstandes, wusste der Slowene, dass er besser so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte. Vielleicht sollte er aber noch, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwinden würde, die Tür schließen, damit nicht noch jemand über das Paar stolperte oder sie entdecken würde. Aber, dennoch blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte weiterhin durch das Fenster auf die sich ihm bietende Szenerie. Domen stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Anders, den er aufgrund ihrer Position besser sehen konnte, hielt die Augen geschlossen, so dass er den Trainer auch nicht am Fenster entdecken könnte.  
„Domen … bitte ...“, endlich hatten sie den Kuss gelöst, aber beim flehenden Klang von Anders‘ Stimme, musste auch Goran schlucken. „Bitte, Domen ... was?“, Domens Tonfall war neckend, aber nicht gemein und Goran konnte zusehen, wie sein Athlet sich noch näher an den schmalen Körper des älteren Norwegers presste und die Hüften auffordernd gegen Anders rollte. „Will dich ...“, was immer Anders noch hatte sagen wollen, ging in einem weiteren willigen Aufstöhnen unter, als Domens lange Finger sich tief in das strohigblonde Haar gruben und mit einer raschen, unwilligen Bewegung, fast schon unsanft den Kopf zur Seite zog, um an den Nacken zu gelangen. Die blassen Lippen des Slowenen, wanderten über die empfindliche, weiße Haut, die deutlich einen Sonnenbrand zeigte, neckten, knabberten und küssten. Und Anders wimmerte.  
Und wieder war er überrascht von den Unterschieden der beiden Athleten. Domen war ein Stück größer, als der ältere Norweger, aber das sonst so vorzeitig gealtert wirkende Gesicht des Weltrekordhalters, schien plötzlich viel jünger, als sei das Alter und alle Sorgen unter der Aufmerksamkeit von Domen von ihm abgefallen. Domen hingegen wirkte wie ein einziger Kontrast, das schwarze Haar ein krasser Gegensatz zur blassen, kaum geröteten Haut, während Anders‘ blondes Haar strähnig und verschwitzt an der geröteten, fleckigen Haut klebte und den Norweger noch blasser und seltsamerweise auch jünger wirken ließ.   
Janus konnte Domens Augen nicht sehen, aber er ahnte, welchen zufriedenen Blick, die warmen, brauen Augen wohl gerade haben könnten. Den selben, befriedigten Blick, den er nach einem Flug oder wenigstens einem weiten Sprung zeigte. Aber, Anders‘ Gesicht konnte er noch immer deutlich sehen und nun, wo der Norweger die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, konnte er Anders‘ hellblaue, in dem Licht fast farblos schimmernde Augen sehen. Von Verlangen verhangen, starrten sie … direkt auf Goran.  
Anders sah direkt auf den Trainer, der sich, gefangen von dem farblosen Blick, einfach nicht mehr rühren konnte. Goran war sich sicher, dass Anders nun hektisch erröten, sich von Domen losreißen und hinausstürmen oder wenigstens den jüngeren Slowenen auf ihren Zuschauer aufmerksam machen würde. Aber, der kleine, sonst so nervöse Norweger sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Und zwinkerte ihm zu.


	3. Man lernt nie aus

Als der Radiosprecher wieder einmal Nachrichten in der unverständlichen Sprache vorlas, kämpfte Domen sich aus dem weichen Leder des Beifahrersitzes und stellte mit einem leisen, genervten Knurren das Radio aus, bevor er sich wieder in die Polster sinken ließ. „Weißt du ...“, es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Anders sich räusperte und in die Stille sprach, „Es ist wirklich nett, dass du mitkommst … Wir wollten ja eigentlich gemeinsam … Aber als Mama heute morgen angerufen hat …“ „Ich weiß … Queeny ist krank ...“, Domen seufzte, hörte er doch seit sie vor Stunden in Lillehammer aufgebrochen waren, nichts anderes mehr, als Geschichten über Queeny und Mylady, Anders‘ Haustiere. „Das ist furchtbar … Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Lady sich nicht auch ansteckt ...“ Kurz überlegte Domen, ob er nicht doch wieder das Radio anstellen und somit die weiteren Gespräche über Anders zwei … Hunde, wie er vermutete, da der Norweger ihm zwar alles mögliche über die Tiere erzählt, ihm aber niemals eine genaue Beschreibung gegeben hatte, zu vermeiden, aber schließlich lehnte er sich ergeben zurück, „Und, wenn du dich bei ihnen anstecken solltest, schläfst du alleine, Fannemel ...“

„So, wir sind da ...“, Anders lenkte den Wagen schließlich einige Stunden später auf den elterlichen Hof und sah seufzend zu seinem Freund auf dem Beifahrersitz hinüber, „Bei meinen … Eltern ...“ Domen beugte sich zu ihm und tätschelte das angespannte Knie, bevor er den Norweger auf die Wange küsste, „Anders, fällt dir das etwa erst jetzt auf?“ „Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur… an Queeny gedacht ...“, gestand Anders errötend, aber Domen lachte und wollte ihn erneut küssen, aber beide schraken auseinander, als plötzlich ein großer, brauner Hund an der Wagentür hochsprang und bellte, „Scheiße ...“ „Das ist nur Ben.“, Anders löste nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, nun den Gurt und öffnete die Tür, woraufhin der Hund sofort zu ihm kam und ihn schwanzwedelnd begrüßte, bevor er schließlich auch Domen, der zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls ausgestiegen war, etwas zurückhaltender beschnüffelte.  
„Also … Das ist es ...“, Anders öffnete die rote Haustür zu einer Diele und ließ dem jüngeren Slowenen den Vortritt, „ … Es ist nichts Besonderes … Wirf deine Sachen einfach irgendwo hin … Meine Eltern sind nicht da … Mama ist irgendwo in Stryn und Papa … wahrscheinlich bei seinen Pferden ...“ Domen sah sich neugierig in der gemütlichen kleinen Diele, in der zahlreiche Gummistiefel und Turnschuhe standen um, drehte sich dann aber rasch voller Neugier zu dem älteren Norweger um, „Kann ich dein Zimmer sehen …?“ Anders trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das Andere und biss auf seine Unterlippe, „Können wir bitte erst zu Queeny und Lady? Ich mach mir Sorgen und … Ich möchte sie dir vorstellen ...“ „Natürlich.“, Domen nickte und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln des Norwegers, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten sie kennen zu lernen … Immerhin erzählst du seit Stunden von nichts anderen mehr.“ „Gut ...“, Anders, der die leichte Ironie vollkommen überhört hatte, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn eilig durch das große, stille Bauernhaus, „Lass die Schuhe ruhig an … Wir müssen durch den Garten!“  
Der Slowene ließ sich von Anders durch das behagliche Haus ziehen, wartete kurz in der Küchentür, während der Kleinere etwas in den Schränken zu suchen schien und sich dafür mühsam auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Dann folgte er dem Norweger schließlich aber durch eine Glastür hinaus in einen wilden, nach zahlreichen Blumen duftenden Garten. Ohne einen Blick auf die blühenden Blumen oder die Obstbäume, deren Blüten eine reiche Ernte versprachen zu werfen, eilte Anders über den bunt gepflasterten Gartenweg und zog Domen mit sich. Das Haus blieb immer weitere hinter ihnen zurück und die dichten grünen Hecken schlossen sich enger um sie, rahmten den Weg, der nun nicht mehr länger mit Platten ausgelegt war, ein. Aber schließlich blieb Anders endlich auch wieder stehen und öffnete die obere Türhälfte einer bunt gestrichenen Tür, auf der etwas ungelenkt die Namen der beiden Haustiere gepinselt worden waren, „Tada ...“   
Domen, der nun an seine Seite trat, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er das Gebäude als einen kleinen Stall erkannte, „Was?“ „Tada.“, wiederholte Anders, dieses Mal etwas angespannter wirkend und trat einen Schritt beiseite, damit der Slowene nun in das Innere des Stalls, aus dem ihm zwei freundlich, fast etwas einfältig dreinblickende Schafe entgegenblickten, sehen konnte. „Die Rechte ist meine kleine Lady ...“, stellte Anders vor und deutete auf eines der flauschigen Schafe, das sich aus Domens Sicht in nichts von seinem Artgenossen unterschied, „Und links steht Queeny. Die Arme hat überhaupt keinen Appetit ...“ Domen blinzelte erneut, kauten doch beide Schafe an dem Stroh und wich zurück, als Anders nun auch den unteren Teil der Doppeltür öffnete, „Willst du ihnen Hallo sagen?“  
„Ähem … Hallo?“, eher etwas fragend klingend, hob Domen die Hand und wich hastig einen Schritt zurück, als eines der Schafe, Lady, wenn er sich nicht irrte, ein überraschend lautes ‚Bähhhh‘ von sich gab und ihm den Hals entgegen reckte. „Keine Sorge ...“, versicherte Anders ihm aber sogleich und trat nun in den Schafstall, woraufhin beide Schafe sofort zu ihm kamen und ihn auffordernd anstießen, „Sie wollen nur was zu fressen … Queeny ist nicht so verfressen, aber Lady denkt, dass jeder Mensch was für sie zu fressen hat ...“ Anders zog eine Handvoll Pellets, die er aus der Küche geholt hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche und fütterte das bettelnde Schaf, „Siehst du …? Willst du sie vielleicht auch mal füttern? Komm schon, sie beißen sicher nicht ...“  
Der Slowene erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm ein Schaf in die Hand biss und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die beiden Schafe, die ihn erwartungsvoll und, wie er fand, mit einem mordlüsternen Blick ansahen, „Muss ich?“ „Ach komm schon, Domen.“, bettelte Anders schon fast und der Jüngere konnte förmlich fühlen, wie seine Gegenwehr immer mehr erlahmte, „Bitte … Für mich? Mein großer … Schafheld ...“ „Hm.“, Domen holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er knapp nickte und sich von Anders einige der graugrünen Pellets auf die Hand schütten ließ, „Und wie …?“ „Einfach die Hand flach hinhalten.“, wies der Norweger ihn an und Domen überwand sich schließlich wirklich und hielt den beiden Schafen voller Anspannung seine Hand entgegen.  
Beide Schafe stürmten zugleich auf ihn zu und Domen holte erschrocken Luft und erwartete förmlich spüren zu können, wie Zähne sich in seine Finger graben würden. Aber, nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen nahmen beide Schafe die Pellets überraschend sanft von seiner Hand und sabberten nur furchtbar. „Ah, hier seid ihr.“, eine neue Stimme ließ ihn sich umdrehen und entdeckte eine grauhaarige Frau, die sich auf die untere Türhälfte lehnte und sie lächelnd beobachtete, „Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können.“ Die Frau umarmte Anders kurz und musterte dann den Slowenen, gegen dessen Hand noch immer ein hungriges Schaf stupste, „Anders, willst du mir den Kleinen nicht vorstellen?“ „Mein Name ist Domen.“, der Slowene kam seinem Freund zuvor, reichte ihr kurzerhand die Hand und errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie voll grün glänzendem Schafsabber war, „Oh ...“


End file.
